


That’s Called a Threat

by Taffyoflaugh



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffyoflaugh/pseuds/Taffyoflaugh
Summary: Out of the blue Jenni spoke, "Is it still murder if I give them a heads up?".Without moving Jay responds, "That's called a threat."."Damn."





	That’s Called a Threat

A couple sat on the couch in the living room of a cabin. The two were cuddling under a blanket. Jay, blonde short hair with a stripe of purple, wore a comfy sweater snuggling up to her girlfriend. The sight was peaceful and domestic. Jenni held Jay close, an arm wrapped around her and her head resting on Jay's.  
Out of the blue Jenni spoke, "Is it still murder if I give them a heads up?".  
Without moving Jay responds, "That's called a threat.".  
"Damn."  
Silence once again filled the room. Jay snuggled closer meanwhile Jenni just sat there thinking. Is is better to make a threat or just go ahead with the murder?  
"Jenni, love, if you absolutely have to kill someone don't warn them, that'll only raise your chances of being a suspect."  
"And being a suspect is bad because?"  
"Your chances of being caught increase too, dear."  
"Still don't understand what's wrong with that. Getting caught is the fun part about it."  
Jay rose from her position and situated herself so that she was now sitting on her lover's lap. Gently, Jay brought her hands to Jenni's face and looked her in the eye, "Darling, we've talked about this. Getting caught is a no no. You're not allowed to be caught."  
"Whyyyyyy?"  
"Because I like you and don't want you to be in jail or anything like that."  
"Fine, but only because I love you."  
"Thank you." Jay then dropped her hands and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Whispering Jay told Jenni, "I love you.".  
"I love you too sweetie.".


End file.
